Young Justice Vol 1 1
the recently formed team of Robin, Superboy, and Impulse are having a sleepover inside the Secret Sanctuary when each of them awakens from a nightmare. Impulse has already become bored and is itching for some action. Nearby, an archaeological dig is in process at an ancient crater. The professor in charge, Nina Dowd, discovers what looks like a wheel in the crater. The second Nina touches the wheel, she is engulfed in an apparent explosion. Back at the cave, the boys accidentally awaken Red Tornado, who was hidden in the old Justice League headquarters as a "statue" (or so the three boys thought). Red Tornado makes a Freudian analysis of Robin, Superboy and Impulse, classifying them all within the categories of id, ego, and superego. During this occurrence, Impulse finds out about the disturbance at the archaeological dig. The team arrives and quickly encounters numerous journalists and a group of DEO agents led by the duo known as Fite n' Maad. Impulse takes off toward the newly found, cocoon-like artifact and, without thinking, phases his head through it, which makes it explode. Nina Dowd emerges from the shattered cocoon, converted into a villain, calling herself the Mighty Endowed. As the trio prepares to fight her, she doesn't prove to be an immediate threat, as she is toppled over by her own assets, which are too heavy for her. Reporter Ace Atchinson then mistakenly calls the group the Teen Titans, and Superboy tells him they're not the Teen Titans. So Ace calls them the Young Justice League of America, and Impulse attempts to correct him by saying they are "young, but just us." Ace misunderstands the explanation and dubs the boys Young Justice. Meanwhile, Robin convinces Donald Fite to let them take a look at the strange wheel. Superboy uses his tactile telekinesis to release it, revealing it to be a vehicle, which he automatically dubs the Super-Cycle. As Robin investigates it further, he accidentally activates it while inside. Superboy and Impulse try their best to free him, only to be told by the Super-Cycle to hold on, as it takes off into the night. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * *Murph * * Locations: * * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Direct continuation of JLA: World Without Grown-Ups event. * After a long time of inactivity in the Secret Sanctuary, Red Tornado was discovered and awakened by Impulse. | Trivia = * The nightmare sequences all reference earlier comics work of Peter David: Robin loses his hand, as in ; Superboy is converted into an angel, like , and Impulse dreams of turning into the Reverse-Flash, Han Solo, and the Incredible Hulk—David wrote the latter character for 12 years. * The Super-Cycle in this issue is very similar to the one from Forever People, but it has a different origin. | Recommended = | Links = }}